


Secrets Behind Red Lips

by Sapphic_whore



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alena is Katya's alias, Cheating, Cis Katya Zamolodchikova, Cis Trixie Mattel, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Katya is a dancer, Multi, Secrets, Trixie is a business woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphic_whore/pseuds/Sapphic_whore
Summary: She settled into Trixie's lap, and held her jaw lightly, tilting her chin up. Her skin was as soft as it looked and even up close she was the sexiest woman Trixie had ever seen. The touch of this woman brought her up from the ashes and her heart was pounding in her throat. Her breathing hitched when the blonde bit down on the other end of the bill; crystal blue hues still staring into her soul. The faint smell of honey and strawberries filled her nostrils. She lingered over Trixie; each brush of her breasts and roll of her hips against Trixie's heightened her arousal.--Katya is a dancer with a shady past and Trixie is enamoured
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova, Violet Chachki/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 20
Kudos: 72





	1. i. Body Electric

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my loves! This is something that I thought up while listening to Lana Del Rey at work a few weeks ago and I had to write it out. This is the first work I've ever made public so I'm admittedly a little nervous, but I really hope you enjoy reading it.

Clubs were never really Trixie's scene, but she closed a particularly sweet business deal today and her friends insisted that she celebrate. They'd come to La Nova a club owned Detox's friend. Detox had been a close business partner and friend to Trixie for a long time and she frequented the club often. It was an underground place, but an extremely expensive one nonetheless. She had been bothering Trixie to come with her for a long time and tonight she had finally agreed. She was accompanied by her friends Bianca and Phi Phi (who insisted on coming). Detox led them through a faux coffee shop and to a door that lead them down a long hallway. The sounds coming from the restaurant were quickly replaced by the booming sound of music, Trixie could see the blue and purple lights from under the door.

"Are you ready for the time of your life sluts!" Detox exclaimed, approaching a bouncer who immediately opened the door, recognizing the woman.

It was much bigger than Trixie had expected, several small stages holding dancing women were scattered around the lounge, as well as one huge stage with a long runway that was currently empty. There were small tables and black luxury chairs on either side, the bar was lit up with the same soft blue, pink, and purple lights that decorated the stage and the undersides of the floor. It gave the club a nice hue that wasn't intense enough to hurt Trixie's eyes, but enough to set a mood. A red neon sign reading 'Exclusif' shone over an entrance guarded with bouncers and red velvet ropes. She could spot black button tufted sofas on the upper level of the club and huge, neon chandeliers hung from the ceiling. The music was loud, the lights were bright, it's classy patrons adorned in nice suits occupied many of the of sofas and tables around the stages and upstairs. It was an extremely beautiful club and Trixie took a few moments to take it in.

"Holy shit," she spoke, wide eyed at the interior.

"I told you that you'd love it bitch!" Detox exclaimed, shaking the girls arm.

"I still don't see how this is better than going to a nice restaurant to celebrate," Phi Phi complained again.

They hadn't even been there for 10 minutes and Trixie was already tiring of Phi Phi's complaining.

"If you don't want to be here, you can go Phi Phi," The blonde deadpanned.

The raven haired woman only wanted to go with them so she could keep an eye on Trixie. She had been working for the blonde for almost 4 years and had been perusing the her manically, she wasn't interested in Phi Phi though. She couldn't stand Phi Phi, she thought she was crazy, but the tanned girl was her hardest worker and they'd been friends for years. Phi Phi didn't protest any longer whilst they made their way to the bar.

\--

Trixie was having a good time despite Phi Phi clinging to her side the entire night. She was buzzed after a few drinks, had passed out a fair share of bills, danced with a few strangers, and a few of the dancers even approached her. She sat at one of the tables with Phi Phi, half listening to the woman complain about-Trixie wasn't sure actually. She never seemed to have fun and Trixie envied her drunk, dancing friends, she always got stuck with Phi Phi; but had too much hart to tell the girl to shut up

"Isn't that just fucking ridiculous?'

An uninterested nod.

"They really had no idea who I was."

"Mhm."

"I wish I would've told them how quickly I could've- Trixie are you listening? " her voice was grating.

"Of course I was Phi."

"Then tell me what I was just talking about," she countered.

"You..." she dragged out. "We're talking about-"

Detox ran up to the women and Trixie couldn't thank her more for interrupting the one sided conversation.

"Come up to the center stage whores, you're not gonna want to miss what's next."

She lead them to the seats right at the end of the stage, dead center. She noticed Detox remove a card from the seats and she sat in the very center, Bianca and Phi Phi at either side of her. 

"What is this Dee?" Bianca asked.

The remaining seats around them were filling surprisingly fast and the men and women occupying them sprayed cologne onto themselves, fixed their suits, took out their phones to fix their hair, touched up their makeup, and pulled out dollar bills on the higher side of the spectrum. This made Trixie pull down and smooth the bottom of her own off the shoulder pink leather dress.

"Detox, what's happening?" Trixie laughed nervously.

"You'll see honey, but I advise you to touch yourself up. You're gonna wanna look you're very best, not that you're not already stunning darling," she smirked before tapping Trixie's nose and walking away. 

The blonde found herself nervous and checked herself in her camera she wondered how ridiculous she looked fixing herself up for a stranger. She had seen many of the girls dance tonight and they were all extremely gorgeous, but they hadn't caught the business women's eye.

"This is stupid, Detox better-"

The always nagging girl was cut off by the lights dimming in the house before she could even start. The other dancers stopped and stared at the stage which was surrounded now. Everyone sat at the edge of their seats when a spotlight hit the stage. The crowed whooped and cheered and the blonde that emerged made Trixie's mouth go dry. She (and everyone else she was sure) couldn't stop herself from looking the girl up and down as she stood still, awaiting the music. Her crystal blue eyes sent waves of electricity through the crowd and even though she hadn't done anything yet Trixie was excited. Her wavy blonde locks fell to her middle back and her lips were a shade of red that made them look absolutely delectable. Her pale skin was littered with tattoos that covered her arms. She sported a black bandeau top with 'Gucci' written in white letters and the symbol following in red, two straps lead up to a chocker with the same word and symbol. Her garter bottoms connected to another thin strip of fabric that wrapped around the middle of her stomach, it matched the straps on her creamy thighs.

'My pussy good, pussy sweet  
Pussy good enough to eat'

She placed a hand on her hip and rolled her hips to the song, bringing her free hand up and back down through her hair. Trixie couldn't help but smile slightly seeing the girl lip sync to the song. She made direct eye contact with some of the individuals in the crowd, lips turning up into a smirk as she danced. She stopped a few times to collect bills from some of the well dressed men and women, walking up and down the long stage slowly. Trixie was so stunned that she hadn't even thought to take her own money out to give the performer as she passed.

'I got that new pussy, old pussy, keep you from ya crew pussy  
Pussy snap back, feel like it's a brand new pussy  
Fuck that other pussy, cause dis got ya got ya hooked pussy'

She took the hand of one of the men holding a twenty out and ran the bill down her lips and chest, allowing him to tuck the bill firmly under the fabric. The man stood for a second, stunned and staring at the red lipstick that stained his fingers. The energy from the crowed fueled the woman and she became more intense, more sexual with her movements.

Lucky bastard.

If Trixie wasn't already overwhelmed with the woman's sexiness, her mouth dropped open when the blonde began to sink into a slow split. She made eye contact with Trixie, suddenly dropping; the leather clad woman licked her lips as the minx began to bounce slightly. The crowd exploded into wolf whistles and groans; she could see the effect they had on the blonde. Their screams and whistles fed into the girls energy and she caught a gleam of excitement in her eyes. Trixie swore that the woman was smirking because she knew the effect she had on her specifically. Trixie thought she'd have a heart attack when the dancers legs spread wide, leaving everything on display for just a second. It sent Trixie's mind to very inappropriate places.

"Oh my god," she heard a man mumble, his voice dripping with lust. She couldn't blame him.

As the song came to a close, the long haired woman stood and swayed back to where she started. Trixie's eyes landed on her ass and she crossed her legs tightly. Her face went serious when Lana Del Rey's 'Body Electric' played, there was the electricity again. Her gaze was intense and everyone stayed silent, awaiting her next move.

'Elvis is my daddy, Marilyn's my mother  
Jesus is my bestest friend  
We don't need nobody, 'cause we got each other  
Or at least I pretend'

Trixie ripped as many bills as she could from her wallet as the blue eyed goddess began walking down the stage in time, hips swaying. She wouldn't miss her this time. She stopped,

'We get down every Friday night  
Dancin' and grindin' in the pale moonlight  
Grand Ole Opry, feelin' alright  
Mary prays the rosary for my broken mind'

Her moves were slow and sultry, body rolling and hips rocking. She ran her hands over her chest and looked up, lips parted slightly and eyes lidded, he face screamed sex. It made Trixie crazy.

'Whitman is my daddy, Monica's my mother  
Diamonds are my bestest friend  
Heaven is my baby, suicides the father  
Opulence is the end'

She worked the crowed and most times they stood paralyzed by her presence. She pulled one man up by his tie and leaned in close, but smirked and pushed him back once he tried to close the gap between their lips.

"So the minx likes to tease."

The dancer sank to her knees slowly and their eyes met again. She refused to look away as the temptress crawled slowly, seductively towards her. She felt all eyes on her and folded the bills in her hands, holding them between her teeth.

'I'm on fire  
I sing the body electric'

She grew confused as the woman backed away without taking the money. Her cheeks and the tips of her ears seemed to catch fire as wide blue hues continued to bore into hers. The dancer descended the stairs slowly, making her way towards Trixie. Everything faded into nothing once the blonde stood in front of her and it dawned on her that this goddess was tangible. Trixie's skin caught fire the second the dancers skin made contact; Trixie uncrossed her legs.

'My clothes still smell like you  
And all the photographs say you're still young  
I pretend I'm not hurt  
And go about the world like I'm havin' fun'

She settled into Trixie's lap, and held her jaw lightly, tilting her chin up. Her skin was as soft as it looked and even up close she was the sexiest woman Trixie had ever seen. The touch of this woman brought her up from the ashes and her heart was pounding in her throat. Her breathing hitched when the blonde bit down on the other end of the bill; crystal blue hues still staring into her soul. The faint smell of honey and strawberries filled her nostrils. She lingered over Trixie; each brush of her breasts and roll of her hips against Trixie's heightened her arousal. Her friends screamed in excitement, she could feel Phi Phi's burning gaze, she could hear the envious groans of the people around them. She loved it. Goosebumps littered her skin as the blonde stood up, tucking the bill into her garter. Trixie's body ached for her touch. 

"Do you want my money too girl?" Bianca laughed, catching the woman's attention before she walked away. "I mean if you don't want it more for me, but you're the performer here." 

A wide smile spread across the woman's face and she took the bill from Bianca's hands. 

"That's a twenty! Don't spend it all in one place." 

The remark elicited a small laugh from the blonde and she turned around to settle into Bianca's lap; back against the brunettes chest. Jealousy overwhelmed Trixie's senses for a second while the blonde grinded her ass into Bianca. 

"I'm warning you bitch. My mother is from Cuba and my dad is from Honduras, which basically means I have a long dick, no credit, and a tendency to take things that don't belong to me and the cash in your bra looks like enough to pay my bills this month so beware." 

The joke drew a loud and wheezy laugh from the blonde and Trixie's jealousy melted away. When she regained her composure she flashed a bright smile at Bianca and walked back towards stage; fingers grazing Trixie's knee as she passed. 

Blondie got back onstage before the song closed and tucked the final bill into her bra before winking at the crowd and walking off stage. Even when the lights in the house brightened and most people had began leaving their seats, Trixie sat there.

"Trixie, you okay bitch," She heard Bianca laugh and she released a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Holy fucking shit," She stood up and rushed to find Detox, leaving her friends behind.


	2. ii. Money, Power, Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ugh. Don't say it like I'm in love with her," Trixie rolled her eyes. "I'm not. I just think she's sexy, she carries herself with a confidence that makes me crazy. She was electric onstage, everyone felt it, but I need-"
> 
> "You want to fuck her. Just say that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! I'm so sorry that this took so long, I've been so busy with work and I've been nursing a baby bird back to health. I make no promises, but I'll try to get the rest of the chapters out within a week of each other. I really hope you enjoy reading this as much as I do writing it

When Trixie spotted her blue haired friend, she rushed over, heart pounding in her ears still. The woman was surrounded by dancers, but Trixie didn't care, she needed to talk to her now. She ignored the dirty looks she received from Detox's admirers and grabbed her hand. 

"I need to talk to you." It came out more desperate than she had intended, but she pulled her up anyway. 

Detox excused herself from the beautiful females surrounding her and walked over to the blonde.

"Don't you see I'm working my magic Trixie? Mama is trying to get laid. What do you want?"

"The girl. The one who just performed, what's her name?"

Detox raised an eyebrow and smirked at Trixie,

"She's hot isn't she? She's the crown jewel of this place. I knew you'd like her Trix, she's totally your type. That's why I've been bothering you for months to-"

"Yes, she's extremely hot and I should've come months ago. Now stop fucking around and tell me her name," her breathing was still heavy and she was almost shaking with adrenaline.

"Alena Smirnov."

Alena Smirnov. The name bounced around in her mind. Putting a name to her gorgeous face sent chills down Trixie's spine all over again. Her name was just as electric as she was. It was sexy. Trixie could hear herself moaning it.

"Keep going."

"What else would I know bitch? She started here a few months ago and has been a sensation. She caused a motherfucking frenzy in this place. "

Trixie wasn't sure what she expected Detox to know, but discovering so little about the woman bothered her. She wanted to know what made her crazy. She wanted to spend nights on top of her; explore Alena's limits with her tongue and fingers. She needed to figure out what made her crazy.

"Who can tell me about her then?" 

"Look Trixie, I'll ask the owner and when they let me know, I'll let you know." 

It wasn't enough. She found herself reaching for the woman's arm before she could walk back to where she was sat previously. 

"I need a private room with her. Now. Please Detox," her own desperation shocked her. She didn't even know this woman, but she was desperate to see her again, to touch her again.

"Jesus Trix, the girl takes one bill from your mouth and you're already in love? Calm down mama. She's probably booked for the night anyway, they always come in fast-"

"Please figure something out D. I'll literally pay any one of these people any-"

"Let me stop you right there mama. Look at the people around you, they don't need or want your money." Detox laughed. "I can't believe you're even thinking about going to these lengths for a dancer. I get it, she's super hot and mysterious, but there are plenty of other extremely sexy women who have openings for tonight if a good time is what you're after."

Detox was right, these people didn't need nor want Trixie's money, but she wasn't looking for just a good time. She was feigning to touch the woman she had encountered moments ago. She wanted to hear her name roll off the blondes tongue, wanted to run her hands over every inch of her body, through her blonde locks. Trixie wanted to ruin the red lipstick on her mouth. Trixie didn't believe in love at first sight, but she sure believed in lust at first sight; and her attraction to the woman onstage was undeniable.

"I'm not interested in any of those girls or a good time with any of them. I'm interested in Alena. Come on Detox, I need your help."

"Could you get anymore sad?" the pale girl laughed. "I can't believe thee Trixie Mattel, too proud to beg Trixie Mattel. Bring home any girl she wants Trixie Mattel is begging, over a girl more than that. I can't book you tonight, those spots are reserved and I can't change that. I can book you tomorrow though-"

"I want to be her last client for the night," she blurted.

"Bitch interrupt me one more time. Why last? You really want to wait that long to see this girl you're so crazy over." She teased, head tilted to the side.

"Ugh. Don't say it like I'm in love with her," Trixie rolled her eyes. "I'm not. I just think she's sexy, she carries herself with a confidence that makes me crazy. She was electric onstage, everyone felt it, but I need-"

"You want to fuck her. Just say that." 

Trixie's eyes widened at her friends forwardness and her mouth opened to respond; nothing escaped her lips. Detox rolled her eyes. 

"Everyone felt it Trix. Everyone that watched her wants to fuck her. Anyone who caught a glimpse of that performance wants to fuck her. She's a fucking enigma. No one here knows much about her, she moves in silence. She's cold almost. Literally unattainable. She's was really quiet during my private session, but she sure is good at what she does."

Trixie couldn't place the feeling that bubbled in her stomach at the thought of her friend touching the temptress, but she shook it off.

"Thanks D. Just let me know okay? I don't really know how all of this works."

"I'll handle it Trix, but it's gonna be pricey $50 for a room and for ever hour you spend in it. Blondie is popular though, so she's just a little more expensive." 

It really wasn't that much money for Trixie since she had started her cosmetics line money hadn't been an issue. She was taken aback by the prices for a second though. 

"That's an absurd amount of money to pay for a private room. How much more expensive is she?" Trixie cringed, she hated talking about the women here like they were objects.

"Have you seen the girls here? I'm not sure if you remember, but this is an elite, underground club. People will do or pay anything if it makes them feel like they're a member of something special. Just $30 more for a room with blondie."

"Jesus. People really will pay anything huh? To feel like they have something no one else does."

"Bingo. That's why places like this can exist and stay in business. Your dancer is sexy, mysterious, and expensive Trix. These power hungry men and women would pay anything to touch someone who seems intangible to any common Joe. It makes them feel powerful to have things that not everyone can have. Look around you T, you're surrounded by CEO's, lawyers, politicians, gangsters bitch! Fucking Mafioso's. These people would pay anything for something just to show that they can afford it. People buy Fiji water bitch! I'm still drinking out of the faucet." Trixie giggled. "These people would pay anything to touch any one of girls. They could charge $1000 for a private room and you'll find people like this who will pay. They love spending their money just because they know they can. They love the thought of paying for these girls, it makes them feel powerful because their money makes these girls world turn. They love it Mattel. Especially your girl over there," she motioned towards the private rooms where Alena meet a group of four men outside the velvet ropes.

They started at her hungrily. One went as far as to wrap his arm around her waist, pulling her into his side, a displeased look overtook the blondes face for a second; she quickly replaced it with a flirty smile as she escorted them behind the rope. The blonde wanted to shudder at the thought of their eyes on the dancer; of their hands trailing her body.

"Give me one hour," she ripped her gaze from the door and looked back at her friend. "I think I just need to get her out of my system," she sighed, exhausted from the rush of emotions.

"And you Trixie Mattel, are one of the reasons this place stays in business," she smirked.

"Trixie bitch! We found you," a very intoxicated Bianca slurred, voice much louder than it needed to be. 

"Why would you just disappear like that!? Without a word too! You scared us- well me."

There was Phi Phi's complaining already and Trixie had no patience for it. She ignored the woman's concerns and decided that she'd had enough for tonight, she had to prepare herself for tomorrow.


	3. iii. Burning Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why Lana?" she whispered.
> 
> Trixie sat back and ran a few of her bills down the girls body, starting at her seductively red lips and tucking it into the waistband of her bottoms.
> 
> "She makes me feel sexy," the husky Russian voice whispered against Trixie's blonde curls.
> 
> She found herself breathing heavily and she stared at the woman grinding against her. Her long blonde tresses hung in her face and she looked into Trixie's eyes; lips parted and chest heaving slightly.
> 
> Fuck.
> 
> "You're the sexiest woman I've ever met. With or without Lana," she husked, fingers sinking into the woman's thighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya I decided to surprise you with another one. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing   
> Xoxo

Trixie had spent the entire day preparing for tonight: picking the right outfit, making sure her makeup was perfect, fixing her hair, shaving every inch of her body from the neck down. She'd gotten an ear full from Phi Phi about going to see the dancer again, but ignored it mostly. Bianca teased Trixie about finally falling in love; it amused her, but she quickly shut her down. She wasn't in love with the ruby lipped woman, Trixie was just attracted to her (it probably didn't help that she hadn't had sex in a while). She just needed to get the woman out of her system, she just needed to touch her again, to have her close. The blonde was positive that she'd be over her little dancer after tonight. She had been applying her pink gloss when her phone started to buzz violently, she had already felt a pang of annoyance when she checked the caller ID.

"Yes Phi Phi?"

"Trixie! Are you busy?"

"Yes Phi, I told you what I was doing tonight," the blonde stated, uninterested in anything she had to say.

There was silence for a moment, Trixie braced herself.

"You were serious about going back there? To see her again?" Phi Phi's voice dripped disgust. It made Trixie want to rip her ear drums out.

"Yes I'm going back to see her."

"Trixie Mattel, you could literally have any woman and the world and you pick that one? She's probablt not eve-"

"I don't want her like that. Jeez could you stop talking like I'm in love with her? She's an attractive woman, incredibly sexy, and god she smells amazing," Trixie almost moaned, but caught herself. "I haven't messed around in a long time either, so an extremely sexy woman sitting in my lap is enough to set me off for a while. It isn't the way you're thinking." 

"Then why even go back to see her?" she huffed.

"Because I want to Phi Phi. It isn't any of your business anyway who I do and don't see. Now it was nice of you to call and waste my time, but I've got to go," Trixie hung up before she could get another word in.

Her face and the tips of her ears were warm with anger and she was sure her mood was ruined as she plopped onto the couch to fasten her heels, but then she caught a glimpse of herself. She wore a sleeveless dusty pink bandage minidress. It hugged her curves and pushed her breasts up, her blonde, voluminous curls fell just a little below her shoulders, she smelled like coconut and citrus. She felt sexy. She hoped Alena would think the same. 

\--

Her anger and irritation melted into anxiety and nerves the second she got behind the velvet ropes.

"Jesus Bianca, I'm gonna shit myself."

"Girl that is not hot," her friend laughed. "Especially when you're going to be in a private room with sexy woman. Do not shit yourself. Literally or figuratively. I will fucking disown you Trixie Mattel."

A tall, pale, and beautiful woman emerged from behind the ropes, Trixie's blonde vixen followed close behind. The unknown woman had long, red locks, a piercing stare, and a gorgeous body. Alena smiled warmly at the woman and the red head soon looked Trixie up and down. Her gaze was cold and sent chills down Trixie's spine that were different from the ones Alena gave her. When she averted her eyes from Trixie she embraced the dancer, whispering something into her ear before heading into a different direction.

"What's Little Red Riding Hood's problem?" Bianca asked, eyebrow quirked up as she stared the woman down.

As if on cue Detox stumbled towards the pair, drink in hand and laughing. 

"Velour just gave you the death stare T."

"Who?"

"Sasha Velour, she comes often and gets a private room with Alena every time. If you couldn't tell by blondies diamond smile and their tight hug, they're pretty close. She even waits for Alena to finish her shift and they leave together," Detox leaned close and whispered. "She might be fucking your girlfriend Trix." 

Trixie pushed the clearly intoxicated woman away, brow furrowed and eyes following Sasha to the bar. The jealousy fermenting in her stomach made her cheeks warm. One thing became clear to her: she had to be better than Detox, better than Sasha, better than any other of the dancers clients. Trixie had to leave an impression.

\--

Maybe 10 minutes passed before Detox and Bianca wished Trixie luck and left the girl behind. Trixie's breathing caught as the blonde approached her. She suddenly felt insecure as blue eyes gave her the onceover. 

"Trixie Mattel?"

God. That voice. Say it again.

She had a prominent Russian accent that took Trixie slightly by surprise, but hearing her own name roll off the woman's tongue made Trixie want to bury her face between the dancers thighs. She couldn't manage words; just nodded fervently, mentally slapping herself when the blonde gave her a strange look.

"Okay...follow me please."

Alena escorted the woman through a small hallway and Trixie took note of how she carried herself. She walked with grace and confidence, she was light on her feet and seemed to float rather than walk. Trixie observed the long black button tufted sofa (much like the ones outside), the velvet curtains that lined the walls, the soft lavender hue of the room, the pole in the middle, and the red neon sign reading 'Alena Smirnov' in a cursive font. It was intense enough to send Trixie to a different plane of reality, but not enough to overwhelm her. Alena asked her to sit and Trixie took in what she was wearing; a black crisscrossed top with a similar chocker and cross over her middle stomach, and a pair of simple black bottoms that hugged her ass just perfectly. Her blonde hair wasn't styled much different from yesterday and those ruby lips kept her gaze for an embarrassing amount of time.

"I assume you know basic etiquette, so I'll spare you the lecture," she stated bluntly.

"Actually, you don't have to do all of that yet."

Alena cocked her head to the side, clearly confused. Trixie was nervous.

"Dance, I mean. I was thinking actually that you-"

"Oh god please tell me this isn't another marriage proposal," the dancer was mortified.

Trixie couldn't stop herself from letting a screeching laugh out and was hit with a newfound confidence.

"Oh honey no! I was suggesting we just talk for a while, is that weird?"

The dancer was still skeptical and made no move to sit beside Trixie, opting to stand in front of her instead.

"It happens more often than you think, but you're customer."

"I'm Trixie Mattel," she smiled.

"Alena Sminov."

"I was here yesterday, I was-"

"I remember."

Trixie remembered Detox telling her that the blonde was reserved and somewhat cold, but she was definitely taken aback by her muted behavior. The atmosphere of the room was awkward, Trixie was caught between wanting to leave and wanting to pounce the woman.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

Alena finally met Trixie's gaze and her mouth went dry, her stare was so intense that it made Trixie melt.

"I don't take drinks from clients, but thank you for the offer."

The sitting blonde huffed, she was frustrated.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Alena suddenly asked.

The question had stunned Trixie for a second, but she shook her head.

"I haven't been in a serious relationship for a while. Do you?"

The blonde let out a small laugh, "I don't date."

"Why not?" it came out more pushy than Trixie intended.

"Well not many people want to date when the find out my line of work," she shrugged, finally taking a seat beside Trixie. "Besides, I'm much better alone. There are a lot of things about me that I'd rather not have to share with anyone else. I'd rather not put my burden on anyone."

Trixie tilted her head to the side, maybe Alena was just trying to scare her away 

"What if someone comes along and doesn't mind your burden," Trixie considered her words. "Not that you are a burden." 

Alena's face twisted in thought for a second before she looked at the woman beside her; those eyes boring into hers once more.

"Well, I wouldn't allow it. I am very emotionally detached and if you didn't realize already, I have a cold exterior that is very hard to crack. I can make friends of course, but things get messy when it comes to dating. People don't usually want to stay once they realize that I am not an easy target. Or they see me as a mission; conquer my emotions just for the satisfaction of saying they did it, but I can assure that I am not someone easily wooed. Most people want a person they can connect and relate to emotionally, I am the opposite: quiet, cold, unattached. Getting me to care about someone on a deeply emotional level is no easy task Ms. Mattel. No one has ever come along and wanted to "deal with it" and frankly, I like it better that way."

Her response felt rehearsed, like she'd practiced it in the mirror before Trixie had walked in; she wondered how many people she had to tell that to. They never broke eye contact and somehow her story of being emotionally detached and not easily impressed made Trixie want her more. It did sadden her slightly that the woman felt like this, but Trixie wanted to prove her wrong. She didn't necessarily see the woman beside her as a mission, but she did find herself intrigued. The enigma, the mess, the 'burden' that was Alena Smirnov; fascinated her. Trixie Mattel could have any woman in the world; she was successful, funny, extremely intelligent, and not to sound cocky but hot as fuck. She hadn't even known this woman for a full day, but she was intensely attracted to her; her cold exterior and the fact that deemed herself unavailable made Trixie want to prove her wrong. Fuck. Maybe she did see her as a sort of mission, but in a way that was different from the assholes who wanted to conquer the vixen in order to boost their own egos. She wanted to prove her wrong in order to show the woman that she wasn't a burden.

"Let me take you to dinner."

Both blondes eyes widened in shock.

"Everything I just said and you still want to take me to dinner? You either had a bad relationship with one of your parents or you're incredibly desperate."

Trixie threw her head back and let out her screeching laugh

"You had it on the nose with the first guess! I'm just your average run of the mill lesbian with a terribly homophobic redneck father."

Alena retracted; her eyes flashing with sympathy and apologizing for her joke.

"Oh honey I got over that trauma a long time ago honey. There's no need to apologize," the blonde assured, between laughs. "You're sympathetic for someone who claims to be emotionless."

"I never claimed to be emotionless, I said emotionally detached. I have emotions, but I'm unwilling to connect with others at a deeply emotional level," she chewed on her bottom lip to stifle a laugh.

"So...you never answered my question," her hazel eyes sparkled with hope that the blondes sincere chuckle snuffed out.

"I'm sorry Trixie, but I told you I don't do dating and romance and stuff. You seem like a very genuine and sweet person, but I can't."

Trixie inhaled deeply, closing her eyes and easing the many thoughts going through her mind.

"Trixie, uh...if you wanted a dance, we should do it before the hours up."

The blondes soft voice and Russian accent brought Trixie out of her own mind immediately, but she only nodded at the woman; who in turn stood as music began.

"You like Lana Del Rey?" she whispered a the woman who had began walking towards the pole.

"Yes, I do," Alena smirked, holding to the pole with one hand and lifting herself off the ground effortlessly. Trixie was fascinated watched her spin around the pole while Lana sang.

'In the land of gods and monsters   
I was an angel living in the garden of evil   
Screwed up, scared doing anything that I needed   
shining like a fiery bacon'

Her mouth dried when Alena's legs spread open as she spun and she wrapped her legs around the pole. She looked like an angel; arm spread out and back arched as she spun.

'You got that medicine I need   
Fame, liquor, love, give it to me slowly  
Put your hands on my waist, do it softy  
Me and God, we don't get along, so now I sing'

She had never seen anything so incredibly elegant and seductive when the woman grounded herself in a split for a moment before centering herself and raising one leg into the air. In one fluid motion she rolled onto her stomach, her long blonde locks flipping with reckless abandon. She felt the urge to pounce on the woman when she met her eyes and brought her hips up; ass in the air and the rest of her body following slowly. Her hair flipping made Trixie want to reach forward and pull it, she couldn't take her eyes off the woman if she wanted to. Her eyes darkened with lust as the woman got onto one knee and gripped the pole with one hand; she began rolling her body, each time her ass pushed out in the most tantalizing way.

'No ones gonna take my soul away  
I'm living like Jim Morrison   
Headed towards a fucked up holiday  
Motel sprees, sprees and I'm singing  
"Fuck yeah, give it to me, this is Heaven, what I truly want"  
It's innocent lost, innocence lost'

She dropped to her hands and knees again, crawling towards Trixie, eyes burning into her own. She placed her hands over Trixie's knees and spread her legs slowly; standing from between them. She had never been this turned on by anyone in her entire life; then her dancer stood and turned around. She was bent over, giving Trixie the best view of her toned ass. She sat herself in Trixie's lap while the chorus started again and the dancer laughed at Trixie's hands; limp by her sides.

"You can touch me you know."

Her eyes widened in such an innocent way that the blonde wanted to cackle in laughter.

"I can?"

"Well, no, but yes." 

Trixie's confused expression drew a quiet laugh from Alena and she grabbed Trixie's hands; running them over her breasts, down her tone stomach, and over her thighs. She guided the unexperienced blonde until she found the confidence to let her hands wander on her own. Her soft skin felt like God and Trixie believed in heaven the second her nails scraped the dancers strong thighs gently. Her body felt so natural under Trixie's hands, like it was meant to be felt by her. Every curve sent Trixie into an euphoric state.

'In the land of gods and monsters  
I was an angel looking to get fucked hard  
Like a groupie incognito, posing as a real singer  
Life imitates art'

The blonde leaned in close, lips grazing Trixie's ear and whispered the first two lines; Trixie let out a shaky breath. Her hands left the dancers body momentarily, in order to grab the bills she tucked away for tonight. She grabbed the now standing woman's waist and turned her to face Trixie. Her eyes widened as she caught the look in Alena's eyes, she didn't know what it meant and was ready to be scolded. She was ready to spit an apology, but the dancer said nothing and straddled her.

"Why Lana?" she whispered.

Trixie sat back and ran a few of her bills down the girls body, starting at her seductively red lips and tucking it into the waistband of her bottoms.

"She makes me feel sexy," the husky Russian voice whispered against Trixie's blonde curls.

She found herself breathing heavily and she stared at the woman grinding against her. Her long blonde tresses hung in her face and she looked into Trixie's eyes; lips parted and chest heaving slightly.

Fuck.

"You're the sexiest woman I've ever met. With or without Lana," she husked, fingers sinking into the woman's thighs.

Alena's breathing hitched and she lifted herself off of Trixie's lap as the music faded out. Trixie's skin cooled and she missed the warmth and weight of Alena over her already. It took the business woman a few minutes to come down from the high of strawberries and honey.

"You still have enough time for another dance if you'd like."

As much as Trixie wanted to, she was positive that she'd jump Alena's bones if she went in for another dance. She shook her head and stood up,

"Thanks for the great time sweetheart."

Alena made no move or protest while Trixie stepped closer and slid the cash into her top. The Russian flashed her pearly whites at Trixie and lead her out. Trixie and Bianca saw the woman for a final time that night, she had been getting into Sasha's car. The red head gave Trixie an intimidating glare when she shut her dancers door.


	4. iv. Off to the Races

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I have your number?" her words came out slower, but quieter as well.
> 
> Alena's eyes widened for a second and Trixie fully prepared herself for rejection. She'd ruined everything and was ready to play it off as a joke; let out a dry laugh. What she wasn't ready for was the actions she'd have to take after tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's late in the day, but it's on time! As always I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! I love you all very mucho  
> xoxo

The next few times Trixie went to see Alena, she asked Bianca to come with her. She refused to go to the club alone and knew that Detox would leave for any of the seductive women beckoning her over. Trixie and Alena established a sort of friendship, well Trixie thought it was a friendship. She'd learned that the Russian had fled from Moscow as soon as she turned 18 because she wanted to escape their old fashioned mindset. Trixie in turn shared how living in a small conservative town and homophobic household affected her growing up as a closeted homosexual. They never got more personal than that, Alena changed the subject each time the Barbie asked about her life in Russia. She'd also learned how smart Alena was and how well her sense of humor paired with Trixie's own. The pair had spend countless sessions cracking jokes and filling the room with their boisterous laughter. Trixie asked the dancer to go on a date with her each time she visited. She thought the woman would get annoyed with her, but Alena smiled sweetly and told Trixie no in the softest way each time she asked. Alena had definitely become warmer with her but friendship was easy, feelings were where it got messy.

Bianca's fingers snapping in front of her face recaptured her attention.

"Earth to Trixie, your girlfriend is out."

Trixie turned towards the private rooms; Alena was escorting a group of four men out. They were clearly drunk, stumbling beside the petit woman and still aimlessly shoving crinkled dollar bills in her hands. She smiled at all of them until the second they were out of sight and she was able to drop her façade, she let her posture drop and disappeared into the hallway again. Trixie knew she was next and that Alena would take a while to freshen up and put her money somewhere safe.

"So what's the plan tonight? Are you gonna ask her out? Are you finally gonna fuck her?"

She laughed, sipping from the alarmingly pink drink she'd ordered. "No, I'm not gonna fuck her tonight, we're just gonna talk like we do every night. I ask her out every time I come."

"You mean you two are gonna talk for fifty minutes and then she's gonna dance for you and then you're gonna ask her out, get rejected, and come back next week to do it again."

"Okay first off fuck you," she stated bluntly, but followed it with a dry giggle. "Second off I like that way things are now, I like-"

"Really queen? You like being rejected, going home horny, and wishing you'd fucked a sexy Russian dancer? I don't buy it Mattel."

"Of course I don't like being rejected, but we're getting closer. We're becoming friends, you know the relationship you develop with people before you go out with them. I like the way things are going so far, she's gotta say yes to me eventually. I just don't want to push anything."

"That is the stupidest and most pathetic thing I've ever heard," Bianca's sympathetic tone contradicted her words.

"I'm trying to-"

"You don't even have her number Trixie. I get that you don't want to push anything, but come on girl. I highly doubt that asking her for her number is crossing a line if you're actually friends. You're Trixie Mattel and you're badass and great and if Alena Smirnov doesn't see it then the Russian bitch is blind. " she sighed. "I care about you Trixie. You're the biggest cunt I know, but I do care about you and I'd really hate for you to waste your time."

Trixie sighed, she hated when Bianca was right. It touched Trixie that she was so concerned, Bianca didn't show it often and the blonde was happy to see that the woman indeed had a heart.

"Thanks Bianca, really, it means a lot that you care and that you're looking out for me. I'll ask for her number tonight and if she refuses then I'll figure something out. I'll stop chasing her so much."

Bianca only nodded, looking down at her phone, Trixie tapped the side of her glass, "So what are you gonna do while I'm gone? Do you want me to call Detox or something?"

"Actually, Adore is coming tonight. She should be here soon." 

"Adore? As in Delano? Adore Delano that isn't your type and you're not interested in Adore Delano?" 

They'd met Adore Delano a couple days prior, she'd noticed Trixie and Bianca sitting at the bar and sparked up a conversation. They'd learned that she was an aspiring singer looking to preform at the club and she and Bianca seemed to take a liking to each other. Trixie left the pair to talk when she left for her session with Alena and they were still talking when she got back. When Bianca shared later that night that they'd exchanged numbers, Trixie inquired about a potential girlfriend for her bitter friend. Bianca promptly denied. She claimed that Adore wasn't her type, that she was too young and wild and Bianca wasn't interested.

Bianca scoffed and rolled her eyes but the smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth didn't go unnoticed by Trixie. 

"Yes that Adore Delano and she isn't even coming for me, she's going to bug the owner for a gig again."

"She isn't coming for you, but she's staying for you," Trixie poked at the Latina's arm.

Bianca smacked the blonde away, "How about you stop being concerned about my relationships and focus on your own nonexistent one. Your girlfriend is coming, you better ask for her number tonight or you're walking home bitch." 

Sure enough, Alena was approaching and stole Trixie away from her friend with a wave and smile. 

\--

"I projectile vomited everywhere Trixie! Literally it was like that scene from The Exorcist, not attractive at all, but guess what?" Alena grinned. 

Trixie hadn't stopped laughing since the Russian started her story about drinking too much on a date. The two had spent the hour making each other laugh, Alena laughed with her whole body. She flailed around and gripped onto Trixie's arm and knee each time she burst into laughter, Trixie loved it. 

"What?" Trixie managed between laughs. 

Alena leaned in close, bedroom eyes in full effect.

"He still fucked me Barbara," she whispered.

Alena's hot breath against Trixie's ear made her core throb, but the actual statement made her cheeks hot with jealousy. Her fists involuntarily clenched at the thought of Alena being pleasured by anyone else, moaning and gripping onto anyone else. The pain from her manicured nails digging into her palm kept her grounded and she forced a laugh.

"You nasty bitch, I hate you." 

"You wish you hated me cunt. I'm like the highlight of your day,"

Alena's tone wasn't serious and despite that, Trixie couldn't help but smile sincerely and speak softly,

"Yeah, you are."

A silence befell the two and Alena stared down at her hands; they rested in her lap and she picked at the black polish on them. She knew she shouldn't have said it, but the words escaped her lips before she had even had the chance to process them. The atmosphere was thick and awkward, the light purple hue of the room illuminated Alena's features. The shadows from the lights made her already hollow cheeks seem more defined and her platinum blonde hair drank in the light purple that illuminated the rest of the room. Her sharp jawline and bright blue eyes were more intense under this light and those lips. Those tantalizing red lips that hid the most perfect teeth she had ever seen and even more than her being incredibly sexy; she was smart and funny. She was a woman straight out of Trixie's fantasies, and the quiet was suddenly to much.

"Alena, we're friends right? I mean, I know I'm a client but I'd like to think that maybe you and I have become a little bit more than-"

"Trixie, calm down," she silenced the Barbies rambling.

"Are we friends?" she was more collected this time.

A nod "Yes Trix, we're friends, why are you asking such a question?"

"Well I was thinking since you know we're friends, if it's okay with you- and if it isn't that's totally okay, I understand-"

Alena stopped her again placing her hands over the Barbies, "Trixie, the rambling again."

Trixie stopped, "Right." She took a deep breath and looked at the woman again.

'You're Trixie Mattel and you're fucking great and badass' she repeated Bianca's words in her head, sometimes that bitch was useful.

"Can I have your phone number?" the words left her mouth so quickly that she wasn't even sure what escaped it. Alena of course furrowed her brows and tilted her head to the side, obviously curious about the gibberish that escaped Trixie's mouth. Okay maybe Trixie wasn't as badass as she thought, but she took another breath.

"Can I have your number?" her words came out slower, but quieter as well.

Alena's eyes widened for a second and Trixie fully prepared herself for rejection. She'd ruined everything and was ready to play it off as a joke; let out a dry laugh. What she wasn't ready for was the actions she'd have to take after tonight.

"Sure."

"That's fine, I completely understand and I'm so sorry if I pushed- wait what?"

"Yes, you can have my number."

Trixie wanted to ask the blonde to pinch her, she wanted to rub her eyes with her fists. Surely this had to be a dream, it couldn't have been that easy, maybe Alena was messing with her. She was waiting for Alena's wheezy laugh to fill the room, but it never did and she sat silently, waiting. Trixie took her phone out of her clutch and opened her contacts before handing it over to the blonde without a word. She studied Alena's movements closely; Trixie's heart pounded in time with every tap of Alena's fingers against the screen and she found it hard to breathe. It felt like an eternity had passed before the Russian gave her phone back, Trixie's fingers buzzed. She stared at the contact, the phone number, and the plain 'Alena' written for the name; she'd add an array of emoji's later.

She still felt like she was being pranked and it must've shown. Alena stood and unlocked one of the few cabinets in the room; rummaging through her purse and pulling her own phone out of it. She made her way back over and sat beside Trixie again.

"Text it." 

Trixie nodded and sent a simple message 'Hey, it's Trixie'

The pair sat in silence once Trixie hit send and sure enough, Alena's phone lit up with Trixie's message.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

Alena stopped her again, her voice was quiet but stern, "It's okay. I really hope you don't see me as so low and shady."

"I don't, I really don't. I just," a breath. "Wasn't expecting you to say yes, it was like too easy."

The dancers face dropped for a second before a small smile tugged at her lips and she placed her hand on Trixie's bare knee. 

"I'm just full of surprises aren't I?" 

\--

Trixie bounced out of the room feeling perky and elated. Adore was still sitting with Bianca at the bar and the Latina greeted her with a raised eyebrow. The blonde grinned and raised her phone, screen lit and showcasing her new favorite contact,

"I got it."


	5. v. Diet Mountain Dew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if she said yes?
> 
> Trixie clung to the warm sensation and moment of hope that single thought spread throughout her body. She erased the slew of nonsense numbers and letters she'd typed out and replaced them with her response.
> 
> **To: Alena 7:26 am  
>  The morning isn't good without a cup of coffee? Let's go get one then :)  
> To: Alena 7:26 am  
> I wasn't typing a book, I just have a life outside of you cunt**

Trixie had always woken up just as the sun rose over the horizon. It was something she hated when she was younger, being physically unable to sleep in when she wanted to and waking up at ungodly hours on the days she was meant to relax. It was something she learned to appreciate as she got older though, sitting awake while the rest of the world was asleep. She cherished those few moments of peace where she and the sun were the only ones up. She enjoyed watching the world around her slowly come to life from her balcony. She especially appreciated it on days like today, where she woke up feeling alive and completely happy with life. Days where she hummed contently in the shower and danced around while she brushed her teeth. Days where she'd spend the whole day texting a specific Russian dancer. 

Trixie was admittedly terrified that texting Alena was going to be awkward. That the conversations would go nowhere or that Alena would realize that she didn't like the business woman the more she got to know her. Much to her own relief, it wasn't like that. Texting Alena was just as easy as talking to her in person, conversation flowed between the two women naturally. Alena's cold façade was shattered by her vivacious personality. The Barbie wondered how she'd even managed to hide that diamond nature from anyone. Her heart swelled each time she thought that she was getting to know the dancer in a way that not many could. 

She pulled a pink satin robe over her body and sauntered over to the coffee maker, slipping her favorite mug under the spout. The blonde unlocked her phone before starting the machine, the conversation she and Alena shared the previous night promptly filling the screen. She smiled and skimmed over the conversation before typing out a quick good morning and selecting the largest cup she could on her machine. The steady stream and strong scent of coffee coming from the appliance strengthened her thirst for the liquid and she raised the cup to her lips the second it finished brewing. She had taken the smallest sip from her mug before her phone chimed with a response from Alena. She sat the cup back down, coffee forgotten. 

**From: Alena 7:15 am  
Nothing is good about the morning until I've had a cup of coffee.**

Another chime.

**From: Alena 7:15 am  
But good morning кукла**

A small smile tugged at Trixie's lips at the nickname, but she found herself reading the first message over and over again. Nothing is good about the morning until I've had a cup of coffee. She contemplated asking the blonde out for coffee while staring at her own discarded mug for what seemed like hours. Her fingers tapped aimlessly at her screen. What if she wasn't interested in seeing Trixie outside of the club? Was she overstepping? What if she said no? 

Her phone vibrated in her hands.

**From: Alena 7:22 am  
Are you typing out a book or something? Reply to me bitch!**

Trixie found herself smiling again at the demand for a reply, that Alena was watching how long it took her to write a response. A single positive thought entered her mind amongst the hundreds of bad ones.

What if she said yes?

Trixie clung to the warm sensation and moment of hope that single thought spread throughout her body. She erased the slew of nonsense numbers and letters she'd typed out and replaced them with her response.

**To: Alena 7:26 am  
The morning isn't good without a cup of coffee? Let's go get one then :)**

**To: Alena 7:26 am  
I wasn't typing a book, I just have a life outside of you cunt**

The air around her was so thick she thought she'd suffocate in the minutes it took Alena to respond. The message she got in response though wasn't the one she wanted, 

**From: Alena 7:31 am  
Trixie, you know I can't do that **

**To Alena: 7:32 am  
It isn't a date. This isn't like how I ask you out when we're at the club. Just friends. **

**To Alena: 7:32 am  
I'm hurt that you don't think we can go out as friends asshole. **

**From Alena: 7:34 am  
My apologies then, I misunderstood. I'd enjoy getting coffee with you very much, as friends.**

Trixie wanted to be happy, and she was, but she couldn't deny the twinge of sadness she felt. Despite their closeness, despite their friendship, Alena's feelings for her still hadn't changed. She still refused to go out with Trixie unless it wasn't as friends, she wouldn't go out with unless she clarified that it was only as friends. She almost felt guilty telling Alena that they were only going as friends when it meant more to her. 

**To Alena: 7:38 am  
Don't apologize, I was making a joke. I know of this great little cafe downtown called Yellow Cloud. I can pick you up if you want, does 9 work for you?**

It didn't give Trixie much time to get ready, but she'd already showered so she'd manage. She'd already situated herself in her makeup room when she got a response,

**From: Alena  
9 works. I know the place, I'll meet you there.**

\--

**To Alena: 9:10 am  
I am so fucking sorry I'm late. Traffic is ridiculous and I got a business call right as I was heading out. I'll be there soon I promise, I'm so sorry.**

Trixie hated being late. She despised being late, especially to things that she planned, things that she set the time for. She was worried Alena would be upset at her, worried that some douchebag would see the beauty sitting alone and take Trixie's place across the table. She rushed to the doors of the cafe, but Alena wasn't inside she was sitting on a bench just outside of the building. When she stood to greet Trixie, she took a second to take in her appearance. The dancer sported a red bomber jacket with a black top underneath, the tight black jeans she wore hugged her curves nicely and the bottoms were tucked into black combat boots. Black eyeshadow covered her lids and her lips were painted a shade of red that Trixie could only associate with the dancer. Her long blonde hair was tied half up; two pieces hung down to frame her face. Seeing her like this, outside of the club looking so casual made Trixie realize for the first time that Alena did exist in her world outside of the club. She was a real person, she was more than a dancer, she was so much more than just a dancer. 

"Hi Trix," the Russian spoke after who knows how long of Trixie's staring. 

"Hey," she smiled. "Do you wanna go inside?" 

The second Trixie opened the door and the pair walked in all eyes were on them. Trixie almost enjoyed watching their eyes flickering back and forth between the two, going from mesmerized at the Russian beside her to envious at the Barbie. 

"Just the smell of coffee is making these old bones come back to life," Alena exaggerated, inhaling deeply. 

"Old bones? You're 25 bitch," she laughed. "What're you having?" 

"Iced dark roast, no added sweetener." 

Trixie scrunched her and inaudibly gagged at Alena's order before ordering her own iced chai with two pumps of vanilla and two lemon poppy seed muffins. She rolled her eyes at Alena's reaction to her drink which was exactly the same as hers to Alena's. 

"I can pay Trix," the dancer spoke, pulling cash from her wallet.

Trixie waved her off, "Put it away, I invited you out so I'll pay for it." 

"It's fine really just let me-"

"I'm not letting you pay Alena," the taller blonde stated finally, pulling her card from her wallet. 

Before she could hand it to the cashier though, Alena threw her arms around Trixie's neck, hugging her close. Trixie stood, completely shocked for a few moments before wrapping her arms loosely around the other woman's waist. Having the dancer close to her, having her body against her own like this wasn't new to the two at all. She'd felt Alena's body against hers countless times, but this was different, this was a whole different level of intimacy. This wasn't sexual, there were no purple lights or the buzz of alcohol, there was no roaming hands or blaring music; this was just a hug. _Just a hug. _It sounded foolish in Trixie's head to think so much of a hug, but she assumed that Alena, the woman that everyone described as cold and reserved didn't just go around hugging people. She was drowning in Alena's scent, each time she inhaled she wasn't sure she'd come back for air. Maybe this was the step forward in their relationship that Trixie had been waiting for.__

__"Thank you ma'am," she heard the cashier laugh. "Please take a pager and it'll buzz when you're order is ready."_ _

__Trixie audibly gasped, pushing Alena away and staring at the cashier, eyes wide in shock. Alena looked up at Trixie, a wide grin plastered across her face while she took a pager. Trixie opened her mouth,_ _

__"You can call me a cunt after we get out of line," the Russian smiled, grabbing Trixie's hand and walking over to a table._ _

__The business woman didn't say a word until they were sat down at the table._ _

__"Go ahead."_ _

__"You absolute cunt. You sweaty, bowlegged, rotten whore. I cannot believe you only hugged me to distract me, you used me," she exaggerated. "You didn't even hug me when we greeted each other. I invite you to this sacred place with me and I get betrayed. I am hurt. I am disgusted. I am absolutely gobsmacked and-"_ _

__She stopped once Alena's wheezy laughter filled her ears and she was flailing around._ _

__"Gobsmacked! You, Trixie Mattel, are the most extra bitch I have ever met."_ _

__"I was expressing my pain and you have the audacity to call me extra? My feelings matter too!"_ _

__"Are you done drama queen?" Alena said though laughs._ _

__Trixie huffed and crossed her arms, "Yes, but only because I feel bad for being late. Which I apologize for again. I really hate being late."_ _

__"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I didn't reply to your message, I didn't want to risk you reading it while you drove and getting hurt."_ _

__Her heart skipped, "So you care about me?"_ _

__"Oh of course not, I just don't want anything bad that happens to you on my conscience," Alena stated, matter of factly._ _

__Trixie glared, "You're a bitch."_ _

__"Don't ask stupid questions if you don't want equally stupid answers. Of course I care about you кукла, you're my friend."_ _

__The pager began to buzz violently against the table and Alena stood quickly, dismissing herself to get the drinks. Her scent lingered for a second and then Trixie could breathe again. She needed to calm down, stop thinking on all the little things Alena said and start thinking of the big picture. They were here as friends. Alena only saw Trixie as a friend. She only agreed to come here as Trixie's friend. So that's all they'd be, friends. For now at least._ _

__\--_ _

__"I can't believe you drink that. You may as well chew on straight coffee beans," Trixie cringed while Alena sipped her drink._ _

__"What's the point of getting coffee to wake you up if you're gonna bury it under all that sugar? Gotta let the caffeine do it's job mama. I felt an artery harden just looking at your drink."_ _

__"At least my drink is enjoyable. Tell me about your family?"_ _

__Alena's bright smile faltered for just a second and if Trixie hadn't been watching the Russian closely she might've missed it._ _

__"There isn't much to tell, I haven't had contact with them since I left Russia to come here. пусть они будут наказаны за свои грехи ," her voice was dead and she closed with a dry laugh._ _

__Trixie could only assume that she wouldn't be met with a cheery response, but she pressed forward anyway._ _

__"Well, what were things like for you growing up? My knowledge of Russia is nonexistent."_ _

__The blonde visibly tensed, "Growing up in my family wasn't never easy. Papa wanted a boy to carry on the family name, but as you can see I'm not a boy and have no siblings so we never had a real relationship. He was a firm believer of the "good ol' days," she air quoted. "Where women didn't have a mind of their own and lived only to serve their husbands. Mama tried to protect me from his patriarchal views and mistreatment, but she could only do so much for me before she," she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for getting emotional. I don't want to talk about it anymore."_ _

__Trixie didn't know it but Alena was mentally cursing herself for sharing so much. She never let herself be vulnerable with anyone, but here she was almost in tears talking about her shitty childhood and dead mother. She hated this. She hated how easy it was to be vulnerable with Trixie, but she hadn't had a real friend apart from Sasha since she came to America. Trixie was so sweet and genuinely seemed to care about Alena, but the blonde knew she couldn't risk trusting anyone. She cared about Trixie, that's why should couldn't get her tangled up in her mess of a life. She couldn't risk putting Trixie in danger, but she sure hated lying to her. This time it was Trixie who pulled the Russian from her thoughts by resting her hand against her own_ _

__"Alena are you okay?"_ _

__Alena wiped the single tear from her cheek and nodded, forcing a laugh, "I'm okay, I just haven't thought about my past in a long time. Let's go да? We can walk around the store and stuff if you want. I have to pick up some stuff for my performance tomorrow."_ _

__"Yeah, let's go before you flood the place with your crying," Trixie joked, eliciting a laugh from the blonde across the table._ _

__"You bitch I shed a single tear."_ _

__When the couple got out of the restaurant Trixie leaned into Alena's ear, "I hated seeing you cry, I'd do anything to see you happy all the time."_ _

__\--_ _

__They decided to part ways after a few hours of walking and shopping, Alena telling Trixie she had to prepare some last minute things for her performance. She declined Trixie's offer of a ride home, but stayed beside her car with her until Sasha arrived (surprise, surprise, she wasn't happy to see the Barbie). Trixie said her goodbye with a wave, but Alena pulled her into a tight hug, taking the taller woman by surprise._ _

__"I wanted to try this again, without the "betrayal" this time. I had a lot of fun with you today, thank you Trixie," she whispered, a wide grin across her face._ _

__Trixie's heart warmed, "I guess that means we have to go out again soon because I had a lot of fun too. Text me when you get home, goodnight Alena."_ _

__"Goodnight Trixie," she responded with a wave._ _

__Trixie waited until Sasha drove away to get into her own vehicle, her stomach was filled with butterflies the whole ride home. She felt like a teenager again, all giddy and riding the high that follows you after a night with your crush. She had already taken off her makeup and gotten into her pajamas when saw her mug, still filled to the brim with cold coffee. It made her smile._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the notes at the end better, but I am so sorry that this is late! It's been a really stressful couple of weeks and I haven't had much time to write, but it's finished now! So, a sort of look into Alena's past (: what do you think? Anyways, I really hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing! Mucho amor my loves  
> xoxo


	6. vi. This Is What Makes Us Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"You're becoming careless," She hissed once they'd driven away from the cafe, "You're putting yourself at risk." Alena watched Trixie get smaller and smaller in the side view mirror, waiting for her to disappear completely before she responded._
> 
> _"I know."_

Trixie asked Alena out to coffee with her every morning and every morning Alena agreed. It didn't matter if she had to rush out the second they finished or if she was tired from working late the previous night, she always met Trixie at Yellow Cloud the next morning. This morning was one of those where Alena's feet were hurting and her limbs felt like they were gonna fall off. Her muscles especially ached when she thought of the shift she had to work tonight. The owner wanted her there early so that he could watch her performance and she was booked for private sessions until closing. She wasn't sure what creeps or assholes she'd have to deal with tonight, but she was sure that Trixie would be coming and that brought a light to her otherwise tiresome night. The pair were becoming increasingly close, Alena might even go as far as to say that Trixie was her closest friend. She enjoyed being around her, but Sasha called her foolish for getting so comfortable with the Barbie. She knew it was too, that she shouldn't spend so much time with someone she hardly knew, but Trixie was so warm and caring. They'd fallen into a routine: coffee in the mornings, La Nova at night, and texting whenever they weren't together. 

"I'm gonna cut both of my feet off and live with just footless stumps," Alena whined, cheek pressed against the tables cool surface. 

"You're feet aren't even touching the floor Alena," the taller blonde laughed, looking under the table at the Russian's dangling legs. 

"Yet, they aren't touching the floor yet, but they will be eventually and that's enough to make me wanna put them out of their misery. I would preform any filthy act of oral or vaganal sex on anyone for a day off. I am so serious Trixie. The universe could present me with the filthiest most horrendous person and I would spread this nasty filthy pus- " 

Trixie scrunched her nose and poked Alena's arm with her butter knife,

"Okay okay no need for details, I believed you without them. Eat your cinnamon roll before it gets cold, the icing is already hard." 

Alena didn't move for a few seconds, her warm breath fogged the cool marble table top before she lifted her head to rest her chin against the surface. A soft 'ah' escaping her lips as she opened her mouth for the blonde across the table to feed her. 

"Seriously?" Trixie giggled. "You didn't have to come if you're that tired." 

Once again, she got no response and the smaller blonde continued to look up at her silently, mouth open. Trixie rolled her eyes and ripped a small piece from Alena's roll, cringing at the stickiness on her fingers before popping it into the blondes mouth. Alena chewed slowly and opened her mouth when she was ready for another bite. Trixie had almost fed Alena the entire sweet before she noticed the red lipstick smeared on her fingers. Her face heated up at the lewd thoughts filling her mind. Thoughts of sliding her fingers past the dancers red lips and into her hot mouth, the Russian's tongue sliding around Trixie's fingers, coating them with her spit. Alena staring back at her, blue eyes half-lidded and dark with lust as Trixie's fingers filled her mouth and smeared her lipstick.

"Are you okay Trix? You're breathing heavy." Alena asked, waving her hands in Trixie's face. 

The business woman sucked in a sharp breath and prayed that Alena couldn't hear her heart pounding. She simply nodded and wiped the lipstick off her fingers with a napkin, hoping it would clear her vulgar thoughts. It didn't though; she was all too aware of the wetness between her legs and crossed them tightly, hoping to relieve some of the pressure. 

"Oh-kay," The Russian laughed. "I'm gonna get going, I need at least three more hours of sleep before the show tonight." She pulled some cash out of her purse, leaving it on the table for their waitress to collect, "You'll be there?" 

The blonde cleared her thought and nodded, "Of course, nothing sounds better than watching the corpse of Mr. Burns dry hump the stage and twirl around a pole." 

"You're a cunt. Many happen to think that I'm the rather sexy corpse of He Man, but if Mr. Burns is who you're into, I won't judge." 

Trixie gave her shoulder a slight push as they walked outside. 

"Do you need a ride home?" 

The smaller woman shook her head; pulling a pack of Marlboro Reds from her pocket and placing one between her lips.

"No, Sasha will be here soon," she spoke, cigarette bobbing. 

Trixie found smoking incredibly unattractive, but something about Alena in that moment made her want to take a picture of the dancer and frame it on her wall. She looked ethereal, the morning sun shining behind her made her platinum hair shine and her creamy skin seem softer. Alena was a beauty that you'd see painters using as their muse, she was ageless and unforgettable. She cocked her head at Trixie, the cigarette sat unlit between her lips still; it's butt stained red. She had been caught staring again, but she didn't give a damn. It wasn't until the smell of tobacco filled the air that she stepped forward and plucked the now lit cigarette from her muse's mouth. 

"Smoking kills you know." 

The corners of Alena's lips turned upward, a smile spreading across her face,

"We're all going to die sometime кукла."

"That was edgy and disgusting and I hate you for it. Seriously though, you shouldn't smoke, it's gross." 

"Sasha scolds me for smoking too and I agree, it's absolutely disgusting and no one should do it, but I've already fell trap to lady tobacco. Let my sickly appearance be a warning to all that if you smoke cigarettes, you'll be come a sexy Russian whore," she smirked, blue eyes piercing brown ones.

A clearing of the throat shook the pair from their staring contest. Trixie could swear that Sasha Velour was a ghost, she always popped out of absolutely nowhere and neither of them saw her until she made her presence known. She stood close behind Alena but her eyes were fixated on Trixie. 

"Sorry to interrupt whatever moment you were having, but we have to go now," Sasha's voice was as cold as it always was when she spoke to Trixie and despite the blonde being several inches taller than her, Sasha stood tall and glared up at the her. 

"You should be," Trixie shrugged, unshaken by the woman in front of her. She'd had enough of Sasha's rudeness and intimidation, Trixie hadn't even done anything to provoke this coldness. She stopped trying to be nice when Sasha had been nothing but cold since they met.

If it was even possible, Sasha's glare became more intense at Trixie's words. She really didn't trust the woman in front of Alena. She knew how she came off when Alena got too close to someone, cold and bitchy, but it was coming from a protective place. Alena was reckless when it came to Trixie and both Russian women knew it. Usually it would just take Sasha telling the blonde to remember what would happen if they were caught to get her head right, but not this time. She had to step in, the business woman came out of nowhere and Alena had become naïve, she was ruining everything that they had worked for since the smaller woman had escaped Russia. Sasha had put her own life at risk to keep Alena safe and hidden from them and Alena was going to throw it away for a friendship with the blonde in front of her. She loved Alena enough to put her own life in danger, but Alena refused to see that this woman, Trixie, couldn't be trusted. No one could. 

"Пошли," she spoke, reaching forward and taking Alena's hand. 

Alena only nodded, "I'll see you later Trix, be careful on the way home." 

Trixie nodded, "I'll see you later." 

"Ты безрассудный," Sasha scolded while opening the car door for Alena to step into. 

Trixie made it all the way to her own car before she remembered the cigarette between her fingertips, it was burned out now. She stared at it for a few seconds, the gold 'Marlboro' written above the butt and red lipstick was too Alena, if she were there they'd probably laugh about it. She wondered how stupid she looked sitting in her car, door open, smiling at a cigarette. 

\--

Sasha had scolded her on the car ride home. 

_"You're becoming careless," She hissed once they'd driven away from the cafe, "You're putting yourself at risk." Alena watched Trixie get smaller and smaller in the side view mirror, waiting for her to disappear completely before she responded._

_"I know."_

_"I don't think you do. You're putting everything on the line for this woman that you hardly know," she sighed. "You've always been so good at keeping people out, why change that now? You want to go back to Russia? Back to that family? Back to Vi-"_

_"Don't say her name," the blonde cringed, memories flooding her mind at the mere thought of her._

_"Seven years dorogaya . She's been looking for seven years and she's only become more desperate. She's going to find you if you continue on careless like this, trusting women you hardly know-"_

_"It's one person Sasha," she raised her voice slightly, annoyed with the conversation already._

_"And one person is all it takes to get yourself caught," the raise in Sasha's voice made the blonde feel small. "I've put myself at risk to help you and you're willing to put both of our lives in danger for what? Дружить с ней?" Sasha's dry laugh dripped venom and she glanced at the blonde for a second. "I've worked so hard to protect you and if you're going to risk it all for that woman, you can be on your own."_

_"Why do you hate her so much? She's done nothing but shown me kindness and show me that-"_

_"That you're gullible. That's what she's shown you and me. I don't hate her, I just don't trust her and you shouldn't either. So tell me why you're willing to put everything at risk for her friendship."_

_The dancer brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them, staring down at the black flats on the ground, voice quiet._

_"Мне одиноко здесь Саша. I'm tired of being alone."_

_She didn't see Sasha's eyes widen in shock then soften with guilt._

_"She's a rising star dorogaya, a young and beautiful business owner who's collaborating with young and beautiful rising stars. She's going to top and when she gets there, you won't be able to follow. Besides, she likes you, do you think she's gonna to be okay with being just your friend forever?" her voice was softer than it had been all day. "I know you care about her and I won't scold you for being around her all the time, but I won't be warm with her until I know she can be trusted. Just please keep in mind what you're putting at stake, not only our lives, but hers too."_

The conversation replayed in her head over and over as she stared at herself in the dressing room mirror. Would Trixie even stay once she found out all of the Russian's secrets? Would she stay if she knew she could get hurt? Would she even believe Alena if she told her the truth? Was she selfish for being friends with Trixie? She shook the thoughts from her mind and straightened up, she had to freshen up for her next client.

The night was even more tiring than Alena thought it would be, she had to warn the guy who had just left that she'd have him kicked out if he didn't stop letting his hands wander. She hated it when people came to the club not knowing proper etiquette, plus the cheap bastard had only given her 50 bucks, she deserved a lot more than that for having to put up with his body odor and tequila breath for an hour. It wasn't all bad though Trixie was next; she'd make Alena feel better and she always smelled like flowers. Somehow, the longer she thought of the Barbie doll esque woman, the better she felt. Her and Trixie were nothing more than friends and it was dramatic to think that they'd lose everything over a friendship. She even wanted to laugh at herself for getting so upset about it, so she did, she and Trixie Mattel were nothing more than friends. 

\--

The blonde duo were cackling with laughter before they'd even gotten into the lavender lit room. 

"You did not bite him, please tell me that you didn't bite him," Trixie asked, mouth open in shock and laughing as the pair fell onto the couch.

"I panicked bitch! I couldn't breathe and he didn't pull out when I smacked him, so in my panic to want to live I did the only thing I could to get him away from me!" 

"Like full on dick remover bite or like a kitten bite?" 

"Oh bitch, I bit him pretty hard. Not quite hard enough to be dick remover, but definitely harder than a kitten. I'd say it was the Evan Rachel Wood of bites, not quite Meryl Streep, but not Alicia Vikander either. Comfortably in the middle of the spectrum." 

"Okay why did that make literally make no sense, but perfect sense at the same time?" 

The second their eyes met, they we're doubled over in laughter again and gripping onto each others arms. 

"Oh oh oh! But you know what? It gets worse," Alena laughed, smacking at Trixie's arm to get her attention. "At the end of the night I asked if I could see him again and-"

"Alena you did not ask to see him again after you fully circumcised his penis," the taller blonde interrupted.

"I did! He kissed me very gently before he left and I asked if I could see him again and he looked me very tenderly in my eyes and said, and I quote, no." 

The way Alena's tone was so cheerful and didn't at all match the tone of her very blunt 'no' cause Trixie to let out her birdlike screech of a laugh once more. Her stomach was hurting from laughter, but she managed to speak, 

"Now I see why you have to work seven nights a week, no one wants to come back after the first one." 

Alena flailed around in laugher but her hands came to grip Trixie's own and she buried her face against Trixie's neck,

"You're a cunt! An absolute rotten cunt!" 

Once their laughter subsided, Alena let go of Trixie's hand, but kept her face buried in the blondes neck. 

"I'm glad you came." 

"Why's that?" 

"It's a nice break."

"Break?" Trixie laughed, craning slightly to look at Alena. "I'm gonna have to make you work harder for your money then. From now on I'm gonna need at least 100 pushups and for my taxes done before the hours up if you want a single penny from me bitch."

The dancer chuckled and swatted Trixie's arm,

"You know that's not what I meant cunt, I meant that it's nice to have a break from the regular assholes I usually deal with. To take a break and sit with someone I care about for an hour, to just have fun and relax."

Trixie didn't say anything in response, but her heart did flutter at Alena's words. She took a chance and wrapped an arm around Alena's shoulders to caress her hair gently, the dancer didn't protest. Her senses went into overdrive, Alena's bare thighs against her own, the strong scent of her perfume each time her hair fell back into place, her hot breath against Trixie's neck, the smaller woman's body wedged into her side. She didn't know how long they sat in silence like that, but she was sure that she could sit that way with Alena for a lot longer. 

"Are you working tomorrow?" 

Alena's head shook and let out a long exhale,

"No I'm not and that little blessing is beginning to restore my faith in the Lord. I might just go to church tomorrow."

"Let me know if you decide to actually go, it'd be great entertainment to watch a whole church collapse because you step into it." 

"I'll have you know that I used to attend church every Sunday and sometimes Wednesdays," Alena straightened up, her knees pressed against Trixie's thighs as she turned to face the blonde. 

"I guess even Jesus couldn't stop you huh?"

"Nope, you can't stop a runaway train Trixabelle," the Russian stated quite bluntly, laughing before even Trixie could.

\--

Bianca was waiting for Trixie outside the velvet ropes when she and Alena walked out. The dancer greeted Bianca when they got close enough.

"Hey bitch, how was it?" 

"Terrible," Alena exaggerated. "Spending an hour with this gila monster isn't as much fun as you think it would be." 

"Oh yeah? Well I work with the bitch, so I know how you feel blondie. Did Trixie ask you about tomorrow?" 

Alena raised an eyebrow and Trixie butted in,

"First off, you're both bitches. Second off, I forgot to ask her." 

"I'm not surprised, you've always been a useless cunt," Bianca looked at Alena. "My friend Adore is having a little pool party/movie night to celebrate her finally getting her own house and she asked me to invite you because you seem," Bianca put on her 'Adore face' before imitating the singer. "Fuckin' cool, so if you're not busy tomorrow you should come. Just bring your swimsuit and sleeping clothes and shit and we'll all have a grand ole' time."

"I'd be really happy if you came," Trixie grinned. "A few of my close friends from work are gonna be there too and I'm really excited for them to meet you and vice versa." 

Panic spread across Alena's face for a fraction of a second and she racked her mind for an excuse, but her brain was useless when she panicked like this. A response slipped past her lips before she could even process it, 

"I'd love to, I really would. You two are amazing and Adore is so sweet and talented, but Sasha and I have some things to do tomorrow and I don't know how long it's gonna take. If I can find the time , I will stop by, thank you for inviting me." 

Trixie's eyebrows furrowed, Alena told her earlier that she had nothing to do, but now she was saying that she was busy. The dancer caught Trixie's expression and her panic worsened, Trixie had caught her lie. She thought that maybe if she said it fast enough and expressed her displeasure of not being able to go that Trixie wouldn't even notice, but she did and Alena knew she had to leave before she could be confronted. 

"Well I'll see you tomorrow maybe," she blurted, pulling Trixie in for a brief hug and waving at Bianca. "Be careful on the ride home, I'll text you tonight." She was turned away and rushing back behind the velvet ropes before she had even finished speaking. 

Bianca waved, clearly not noticing Alena's sudden change in behavior, but Trixie was puzzled. She didn't know if Alena was lying to her or if she had genuinely forgotten that she was busy when Trixie had asked her earlier. Either way Trixie was shocked at the way she rushed off and hurt at the thought of Alena lying to her. 

"Trixie, are you okay? I've been talking to you for the past five minutes."

The Barbie girl nodded at the Latina beside her, "I'm great," she lied, dismissing her thoughts about Alena until she got home.

\--

_**From: Alena 2:26 am  
Hey I can't make it tomorrow, something came up. Please tell Adore that I'm so sorry, but I hope you have fun tomorrow! Send me lots of pictures you Barbie bitch. xoxo **_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for how delayed this chapter was, I've been dealing with a lot of family drama and it's been an emotional week! All I have to say on that is don't do drugs kids. Hopefully I'll be able to publish regularly again since work has slowed down and there hasn't been so much drama lately. So let me know your thoughts on this chapter and the new information revealed about Alena's past (: I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing! xoxo


	7. vii. Sad Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You see her everyday Trixie. Every fucking day and sometimes at night, but you can't spend few hours of one night out there with people who, might I add, are important to your business. You want to fuck her whatever, but-"
> 
> "I took a 10 minute phone call! Anyone talking to me out there has their eyes trained on my tits and you won't talk about anything but business. Can you blame me for needing a break and for wanting to talk to someone who actually has some personality and knows how to have fu-" Trixie's now angry rambling was cut off.

7/13

_**To: Alena 1:05 pm  
A friend of mine is celebrating her birthday at a club tonight, I was wondering if you'd like to come as my plus one. Not a date :)** _

_**From: Alena 1:15 pm  
I wish, but I'm busy tonight. Prepping for a show.** _

7/18

_**To: Alena 9:34 am  
I have to go to the mall and really need someone with an amazing fashion sense to help me pick something to wear for next weeks banquet.** _

_**To: Alena 9:34 am  
But Fame is busy today, so you're my only option** _

_**From: Alena 9:58 am  
You're a cunt and I don't have to put up with this. What time do you wanna go?**_

7/25

_**To: Alena 3:15 pm  
I'm sorry to ask last minute, but do you wanna come to the banquet with me today? I need someone who isn't an old white business man or Phi Phi to interact with ** _

_**From: Alena 3:17 pm  
I can't, I'm busy tonight.** _

Since that first night at the club, Trixie tried to get her friends and Alena together so that they could all finally meet, but Alena always busy every time she wanted all of them to get together. She wanted to think that it was all coincidence, but each time she asked Alena to hang out with her friends, she always just got an apology, but no explanation. She had really wanted Alena to accompany her tonight, she would have loved to see the envious faces of the rich men around her when she walked in with a beautiful Russian woman on her arm. She would have especially loved the company, but instead dealt with married men who's gaze was fixated on her cleavage. Rather than a night full of stupid jokes and wheezy laughter, she listened to Phi Phi complain about every and anything. If the Russian had accompanied her, they'd be making fun of the men who walked around in suits that were too tight and of the women who tried to catch the eyes of other men while their husbands mingled with their business partners. Phi Phi just scolded her each time she tried to make a joke,

"If one of them were to hear you, we'd be loosing a valuable business partner."

"I have to pee," the Barbie sighed after her third glass of white wine and fifth attempt at trying to joke with the shorter woman.

She felt like everyone's eyes were on her while she walked across the room. She was aware of how well the dress hugged her curves and pushed her breasts up, she felt eyes on every inch of her body. It didn't make her insecure though, it boosted her confidence in the same way that Alena's audience did, the alcohol helped too. The bathroom's white light was bright against the white marble interior and bothered Trixie's eyes for a second. She closed herself in the biggest restroom stall and pressed herself against the wall before pressing Alena's contact.

"Hello Trixie? Are you okay?" The Russian's concerned face filled her screen.

Trixie's heart warmed and she immediately felt the bubbliness of alcohol fill her body.

"Hi!" she waved frantically at her phone. "I'm fine! I'm just really bored and missed you," she spoke, just a little too loudly. 

"Bored? I thought you were at a banquet? Are you sure you're okay?"

"I am! But it's so boring! Phi Phi won't joke around with me and they keep looking at my boobs and I miss you so much and-"

"Кукла the rambling please," Alena spoke over Trixie's drunk babbling. "Why won't Phi Phi joke with you? Who keeps looking at your boobs? And I miss you too. Just please take a breath and collect your thoughts."

Trixie did as told, although it didn't help much, all her answers came out in one incoherent breath.

"Trixie, are you drunk?" the blonde finally figured out, a giggle escaping her lips.

"Yes I'm fucking drunk Alena!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms up and giving Alena a great view of the grey stall in the process.

"You fucking scared me! I thought something happened to you cunt. A little unprofessional to be drunk at your business party isn't it Ms. Mattel?" the dancer teased.

Ms. Mattel was something Alena called Trixie often and every time she said it, a chill ran down her spine and a warmth formed between her thighs. Tonight was no exception and Trixie found herself clenching her thighs together at the name. 

"There's nothing better to do here because _somebody_ didn't come with me tonight."

"I'm sorry Trix, I didn't expect to be busy tonight. Sasha really needed help getting-"

"You never expect to be busy when I want you to come out with my friends, but hey you always are," the drunken woman blurted without much thought.

Alena's lips pressed into a thin line and Trixie immediately regretted how it sounded, "I'm sorry, but you'll see me tomorrow if you aren't hungover or busy."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out so bitchy, I just wish you were here so that I wouldn't have to get drunk and hide in a dirty bathroom stall to have some fun. Are you done now?"

"Dirty bathroom stalls are where the most fun happens, Tracy," the Russian spoke in a voice she called her Maureen voice. Trixie smiled, relief washing over her. "I'm really sorry about being busy though, I do enjoy spending time with you and I hope my lack of free time isn't making you think that I don't. I just-"

Trixie placed her finger over the speaker of her phone, cutting Alena off. The click of heels on the tile floor made her nervous, until she saw who's heels they were.

"Trixie? Trixie I see your heels under the stall, you've been in here for too long and people are starting to notice."

Phi Phi. Trixie sighed and pulled the latch to unlock the stall, but didn't step out, she almost raised her hands in surrender.

"I'm here."

"What are you doing in here for so long? There are very important people out there that you should be mingling with, what in here could be more important?"

She didn't respond, just turned her phone so the screen the raven haired woman, an awkward smile on her face. She wasn't sure what Alena's reaction was, but Phi Phi rolled her eyes at the sight of the blonde.

"Hello Phi Phi how are-"

Alena couldn't finish because Phi Phi took the phone from Trixie's hand and hung up.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Trixie asked, surging forward to grab her phone only to have the shorter woman pull it just out of her reach.

"My problem is that we have business partners and potential business partners out there and you're in here talking to that-that," she searched her brain for an insult.

"Don't you dare." Trixie's killing glare was enough for Phi Phi to keep her mouth shut.

"You see her everyday Trixie. Every fucking day and sometimes at night, but you can't spend few hours of one night out there with people who, might I add, are important to your business. You want to fuck her whatever, but-"

"I took a 10 minute phone call! Anyone talking to me out there has their eyes trained on my tits and you won't talk about anything but business. Can you blame me for needing a break and for wanting to talk to someone who actually has some personality and knows how to have fu-" Trixie's now angry rambling was cut off.

"She may be more fun than me and you may like her more, but let me remind you that she _did not_ help you build this business from fucking the ground up and that she is not the one who put everything at risk so that you could accomplish your dream. She isn't the one out there busting her ass to make relationships with people who will benefit you while you're in here fucking around," the woman walked forward and put Trixie's phone on the toilet paper dispenser, her words were sharp and she exaggerated her diction. "And she's not the one who came here with you tonight so unless you want to deal with this one your own, I suggest that you get your ass out there and form some good relationships." With that, Phi Phi turned on her heel and left the restroom, leaving Trixie in drunk, tense silence. 

\--

The rest of the night was miserable, Phi Phi refused to speak to the blonde much and Trixie spend the majority of her night chasing after the angry woman and trying to apologize. Each time she approached though, Phi Phi would go quiet and spark up a conversation with someone elsewhere in the room. One of the only times she spoke to Trixie was to inform her that she was leaving. She had even texted Phi Phi a whole apology paragraph before she responded to Alena. Her head was pounding and she cursed as she missed the lock hole for the third time. Her feet ached as she trudged towards her bedroom and the click of her own heels annoyed her. She regretted how roughly she let her head the mattress. Trixie Mattel was miserable. She didn't regret scrolling through her contacts list and hitting call on her favorite one. 

"Hello Trixabelle."

She wasn't sure why, but Trixie's tears brimmed her eyes the second Alena's bright smile filled her screen. It soon turned into concern when she caught sight of Trixie's upset expression. 

"What's wrong?"

The Barbie took a breath and held it, a tear had already slipped down her cheek and she knew that she wouldn't be able to talk without crying. 

"I'm-" her voice cracked and she stopped, sucking in another breath. Her eyes we're closed and she was wondering if she actually made a mistake in calling Alena. "I'm a terrible friend," she finally spoke, a few more pathetic tears escaped her eyes.

Alena's bottom lip poked out in a pout and her gaze was soft on the woman on the other side of the screen. 

"Oh Кукла no you're not, what happened?" 

\--

So Trixie cried and explained until her makeup was completely ruined and her throat was hurting. She wasn't sad for much longer after Alena assured her that she wasn't horrible. The pair stayed on the phone for hours after Trixie had stopped crying and until the Russian had started yawning. 

"I'll let you go to bed, I'll see you tomorrow morning right?" 

Alena nodded, "Yes, you will." 

"For sure? Nothing's gonna come up out of nowhere?" 

"Not unless you invite one of your friends."

Alena was clearly joking, but it caught Trixie up for a second, a second that the other woman caught. 

"I was joking Trix, tomorrow for sure."

"If I don't see you tomorrow, I'm calling immigration offices and giving them your location," Trixie joked, despite glaring at Alena.

Alena laughed through another yawn, "You're a cunt, goodnight Trixie." 

After the call ended, Trixie settled into bed, but Alena's words bounced around her mind. Not unless you invite one of your friends. It was meant to be a joke, but Trixie had been wondering for weeks if Alena had been deliberately skipping out on meeting her friends or if it was purely coincidence. She wanted to believe that it was just coincidence, but that was to protect her own feelings. She didn't want to assume anymore though, she _needed_ to know if Alena was flaking on her, and if she was Trixie needed to know why. The dancer had already told her that they'd definitely see each other in the morning and it was settled in Trixie's mind, she was going to know the truth that morning. She sent a text to Bianca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores! I wanted to say thank you so much for your support, it means the world to me and reading your positive comments really makes my day. I adore each and every one of you and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your support. I really hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing. xoxo


End file.
